


Could You Love Me?

by bunsnrosies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Soda Kazuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunsnrosies/pseuds/bunsnrosies
Summary: Kazuichi has a dream that causes him to gay panic and have an identity crisis. A guy like Gundham could never like a person like him, right?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	1. Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first actaul solo fic so please be considerate I cant write ;w;

Kazuichi liked sleeping. It was the only time he was actually able to relax. Being a mechanic, there was always things to do; cars to fix, oils to change, new motors to install. Paired with his daily grievances and anxieties, he was so exhausted by the end of the day that he would doze off the moment his head hit his pillow.

He also liked the dreams that sleep came with. Usually they consisted of Miss. Sonia Nevermind finally returning her feelings he had for her after years of yearning; or something perverted involving Miss. Sonia, the gross simp he was. 

Tonight was totally different. 

This dream started off the same as always. Kaz was at a party surrounded by his friends, all trying talking over the loud music and fancy colorful lightlights. Usually, Miss. Sonia would pull him aside to talk to him, tell him she really liked him, and then they would kiss. But instead of Miss. Sonia's regular appearance in his dreams, it was Gundham Tanaka. 

Gundham was a guy from school that Kaz despised. It was clear that the moment they met; Sonia liked Gundham, way more than she would ever like Kazuichi. Kaz hated the way she would just laugh at his jokes- which weren't even funny- or how she was always around him, either sitting next to him in class or at lunch. He thought Gundham was so weird, always talking in a ridiculous accent and vocabulary. The fact that he kept hamsters in his scarf was also pretty dumb, but Sonia seemed to love it. Gundham never payed any mind to Kaz when he tries to threaten him into staying away from Miss. Sonia; he even thought his obsession with the princess was kinda funny. 

And now there he was, in Kaz's dream, pushing past his friends to grab Kazuichi's wrist and pull him into an empty kitchen. Kaz stared up at him in awe. Gundham was much taller than him, towering over the confused shark-toothed boy.

"Kazuichi Souda-" He started, pulling his scarf up to hide his reddening face, "I wish to tell you a confidentiality of mine." Kaz raised an eyebrow at him. "You wanna tell me a secret, huh? Well, spit it out." He didn't mean for that to come out so blunt, but this was getting- no, is awkward. "W-well recently iv been finding myself... distracted from my daily diversions by... you. I seem unable to dispose of your... character, from my mind." He stammered, crossing his arms. Kaz looked down to the red cup in his hand. He didn't know what was in it, but it was empty. "What does that even mean?" He asked looking back up at the nervous breeder. Gundham looked away for a moment, thinking of a way to say it so that Kaz would actually understand. "It means that.. I like you, Kazuichi." 

Without thinking, Kaz did a thing he thought he would never do; he kissed him. Kazuichi placed his hands on both sides of Gundhams face and leaned in. The second their lips touched, Kaz felt his heart actually explode. Gundham kissed back, putting his hands around Kaz's waist.

His lips were soft. Kaz deepened the kiss, pulling them both so that he was leaning against the wall. He was ecstatic. Kissing someone had never felt so right -not that he's ever actually kissed someone. 

Then Gundham pulled away, and that's when Kaz actually started to process what happened. He had kissed Gundham Tanaka. His sworn enemy. The rival that was trying to take Miss. Sonia away from him. And he was a guy! He wasn't into guys! What would Miss. Sonia think? 

Gundham cut off his thoughts with another deep kiss, and kazuichi melted right into it.

Then he shot up from his bed with a gasp. 

"What the fuck???" 

Kaz sat in bed for a while, thinking about whatever the hell he just dreamt about. He, voluntarily, kissed- no- made out with Gundham Tanaka. In his dream. 

It may have been a dream, but it was causing Kazuichi to panic. He wasn't gay; he liked Miss. Sonia a lot. What's not to like about her? She was sweet and generous and forgiving, everyone liked Miss. Sonia. So this wasnt an issue, right? Kaz was clearly only into her, right? 

He felt like he was going to throw up. Kaz looked at the clock next to his bed, the time reading 7:38 am. He thought about just skipping school for the day, but he had already not shown up for the past few days, and he wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon. 

Kazuichi got up and did his daily morning routine. He brushed his teeth, took his dose of testosterone, got dressed, and ate breakfast. 

Once he got to school, Kazuichi practically avoided Sonia, something he would never do. It wasn't ideal, but he knew that Sonia was always with him, and he couldn't handle facing him right now. Or ever. That was until during lunch, Sonia slamed her food tray onto the table, directly infront of Kaz. 

"What's going on with you today?" 

"W-what's going on? Nothing, Miss. Sonia! How are you doing this evening?" Kazuichi stammered. He turned his attention to the tall scarfed goth standing beside her and froze. Kaz had kissed him, or at least a dream version of him, last night. And right now, Kazuichi was really hoping that mindreaders weren't real.

"You've been ignoring me all day. I must admit that for a while, the quiet was enjoyable. But now I'm worried! Are you feeling alright?" Sonia gave him a concerned look, sitting down across from him. Gundham didn't say anything, he just continued to stare at Kazuichi with his arms crossed, unentertained. 

Kaz wasn't feeling alright. It made him happy that she cared about him, even though he walos an annoying obsessed simp. But today felt different; he felt different. Kaz didn't feel like trying to win Sonia's heart, or crowding her with unwanted affection. Instead, he was more worried about the dark "devas" guy that was right behind her. And it was really freaking him out. Why was he feeling this way? 

"I'm fine, Miss. Sonia, really. I just uh.. . Had a bad dream." He turned his face back to Sonia, and hoped that neither of them would notice the growing blush on his cheeks. It was, however, very noticable, but everyone would have just assumed it was because he was talking to Sonia, the girl he had an open crush on ever since he started highschool. Little did they know it wasn't because of her, but because of the dark breeder that was currently burning his eyes onto Kaz's face. 

Kazuichi felt like he was going to explode. "I'v gatta, uh, go to class right now! It's, um, tutoring! Ya, I'm tutoring. So I'll just be on my way!" He grabbed his bag and practically ran out of the cafeteria before Sonia could say anything. 

Tutoring? Really? He wasn't turoring anyone! He was barel passing his own classes, let alone helping someone with theirs. He made a B-line to the male's bathroom and locked himself in a stall, finally able to freely panic. What was going on with him? He didn't like Gundham, not even in the slightest, so why was this such a big deal? Unless he did like Gundham? Then he would be gay, but he wasnt. Would he have to go back to being a girl? He didn't want to do that. He liked Sonia, everyone liked Sonia, but why did he like Sonia? 

Kazuichi threw open the stall door and leaned over the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. Ok, say I was gay, He thought, Gundham wouldn't like a person like me anyways... right?


	2. Friends,, I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda bad and makes no sense but i promise the second chapter will be better and hopefully longer bare with me aAaa

School sucked. Kazuichi was never good at it. Things like english or history were so boring. The only subject he was good at was math; you just put numbers into a formula, and you got an answer. That made sense to him.

What didn't make sense was the way Kaz's brain worked. The week following the dream, Kazuichi was increasingly anxious. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened; the dream, the kiss, the way it felt so right- it was really bothering him now, more than before. 

He had become hyper aware of Gundham, and wanted to be anywhere he wasn't during school. That was easier said then done, though; Gundham was everywhere. He was in most of his classes, always at the library, somehow always around Sonia- it was incredible how many times Kaz saw him an in attempt for avoid him. 

It had been about 8 days since the dream, and Kaz was finally calming down. He had avoided Gundham as best he could for the entire week, and it was working. Maybe it really was just a random dream. Maybe he just overreacted. 

Kazuichi lazily threw his books into his locker. He shut the door only to reveal Sonia standing behind it.

"Hello!" 

Kaz let out a yelp and jumped backwards. He hated being snuck up on, ever since his best friend Fuyuhiko jumped him in the middle of the night during a sleepover when they were 12.

"Ah! Oh, Sonia! Please don't scare me like that-" Kaz gave her an awkward laugh as he looked around for her big dark bodyguard. He was nowhere in sight, unusually enough. Kaz was kinda disappointed; he wanted to see him for some reason, even though he was also actively trying to ignore him. Sonia smiled, than gave Kazuichi a concerned look. "You've been acting strange all week! You said you were fine last time, but I know that's not true! And you never told me what your dream was about!" She put her hands together and leaned her head to the side. 

Kaz sighed, "Really, I'm fine Miss Sonia. I'v just been,,, busy?" He looked around again, still no sign of Gundham. "Say, uh, where did your friend go? You know, the emo with the hampsters?"

"Oh! Gundhams currently at the library. Why do you ask? Oh, I'v got it! You must be jealous! That's why you've been acting strange! Wow, Kazuichi, I knew you were the jealous type but you havent even tried to threaten him recently? Well, I hope you know me and Gumdham are not together currently!" Sonia giggled again, and leaned a finger on her head as if she had just solved the worlds hardest math problem. 

Kazuichi just sighed. He didn't think they were dating, but now he was skeptical.The word "currently" didn't help either. Were they going to? Did Sonia like Gundham? Why does he even care?

"Thanks for letting me know, Miss. Sonia. I'v gatta, uh, I'v gatta go. See you later." And with that, Kaz left Sonia to go to the library.

This is why Kazuichi's brain didn't make sense. There he was, heading to the place where he knew Gundham would be, even though he was just avoiding him for the entire week. He didn't even know why he was going to the library; He wasnt planing on talking to him at all. Did he really wanna see him that bad? The entire week, he had been stealing glances at him, sometimes even staring, and had just... admired him. He felt selfish. He should just turn around before he-

"Kazuichi Souda?" A deep voice asked. Kaz looked up and found the tall breeder looking at him with his eyebrow raised. He had somehow made it into the library without even realizing it. Kazuichi's face slowly started turning red, "O-oh hey Gundham! I, uh, didn't know you would be here! I'll just- um-" He was about to turn away but Gundham dropped a pile of books into his arms. "Could you perhaps aid me in put these away? I currently have to many in my inventory." He said, motioning back to a table with another like of books.

He silently nodded and turn to put the books away. They were all from the corner of the library, where the animal books were shelved. Most of them were books about hampsters, but there was one around the bottom of the pile titled "FELINES: A GUIDE TO CAT PARENTHOOD". Maybe Gundham was thinking about getting a cat? It hadn't really occured to Kaz that Gundham would like any other type of animal besides hampsters. It would make sense, though, being the ultimate breeder and all. 

He turned his head back to Gundham. He was busy trying to get the books back into the shelves that were much higher up. The coat he usually wore wasn't on his shoulders today, only leaving his scarf and the tank top he wore underneath on. Kaz wouldn't admit it, but he was hot. He was fit, had subtle muscles that were visible when he lifted his arm, and his eyes.... were staring right back at him. Kaz looked away quickly, feeling his face heat up once again. He felt his eyes digging into him, but he ignored it and put the rest of the books onto the shelf. He shouldn't be thinking abouthim like that anyway, he didn't even like him. He was just a random guy that tried getting between him and Sonia. Ya. 

Kazuichi heard footsteps behind him, then Gundham clearing his voice. "Listen, Kazuichi, I understand that you and I may have... gotten off the wrong foot, so," He placed a hand on his shoulder, and Kaz had to stop himself from leaning into his touch, "An in effort to start a new, I, Gundham Tanaka, wish to become friends." He crossed his arms and smiled.

Kaz felt like he exploded. Gundham was trying to be friends with him? "So you're saying that... you wanna be friends?" 

"Yes, that was the proposal.

"Why?"

"Miss. Nevermind has expressed concern for you, the reason for which I cannot quite understand, but I do know she cares about you and I think we owe it to her to perhaps try for a less... strained relationship, seeing as how we are both her main sources of support. And besides, you seem awfully lonely these days. You could use some companions." 

Kazuichi stared at him for a moment. He must really like Sonia to try and be friends with someone as annoying as Kaz. But he was right; Sonia actually cared about him, and it wasn't like they were ever going to date anyway, as sad as it was to realize. Maybe it was time to just leave Sonia alone and actually be there for her instead of simping for her at all times. And he was pretty lonely. Being friends with Gundham didn't sound too bad either, if he could get over dream that didn't mean anything whatsoever. 

"Alright, fine. I guess we're....friends now."

"Ah, tremendous! You may now come to me for any advice on troubles that beseech you." Gundham stepped away to put some more books on their shelves, leaving Kazuichi to stand their in awe for a good couple of minutes. When he finally walked out of the library, Sonia was collecting her books from her locker.

"Hey Sonia?" Kaz said, walking towards her. "

I swear, Kazuichi, if you ask me on another date to the ski-"

"No, it's not that," He rolled his eyes, "I think me and Gundham are friends now?"

"Oh, that's wonderful! I hope you two wont be fighting anymore! I'm happy you guys could set aside your differences." 

"Ya, I guess so too." 


End file.
